


new years eve

by recollection



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fireworks, M/M, New Year's Eve, big strong boyfriend juyeon, dumb boyfriends in love, kevin loves fireworks but kevin loves juyeon more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recollection/pseuds/recollection
Summary: kevin really wants to see some fireworks (and spending time with his boyfriend would be pretty nice too)





	new years eve

“Why is it so cold?” The sentence is said with a mix of pouting and slight teeth chattering, however improbable that may be. 

“Oh, shut up, you big baby. It’s not that cold.”

“Says you who has, like, 90% of the blanket!”

“Well, maybe if you weren’t trying to be some macho man who doesn’t need a fluffy blanket when we first got here, you’d be warmer.” Kevin would be lying if he said the blanket wasn’t wrapped around the entirety of his slim figure, but that doesn’t stop him from snuggling in further in an attempt to tease Juyeon. 

“I’ve got an image to maintain,” Juyeon counters. 

Kevin’s eyes, glimmering with mirth, meet Juyeon’s. “Oh yeah? And what image is that?”

“That I’m your big, strong boyfriend.” Juyeon flexes for emphasis and Kevin laughs. 

“Well, I don’t need a ‘big, strong’ boyfriend. I just need a boyfriend who isn’t going to freeze to death in the next five minutes. I gotta have my New Year’s kiss, after all.” Kevin opens his arms, allowing more room beneath the blanket. “Now move closer, so I can cuddle my supposed ‘big, strong boyfriend.’”

“Hey! I am big and strong,” Juyeon protests, only slightly offended. 

“Okay, tough guy. I believe you. Now get further under the blanket. I’m freezing!” Kevin’s legs kick up and down in an attempt to get his blood flowing. 

Juyeon huddles close to Kevin, moving his hands up and down his younger’s arms in an attempt to warm him up, before reaching down to hold Kevin’s hands. 

“Well, if you don’t need a big, strong boyfriend, does that mean I don’t have to carry you to bed whenever you’re feeling lazy now?”

Juyeon watches in amusement as the younger stares off in the distance, as if weighing his options. 

“You know what? I change my mind. I’m not prepared to live a non-lazy life,” Kevin concludes, cuddling in closer. 

Juyeon raises his right arm, holding the flex. “See? I knew you couldn’t live without these bad boys,” he says with a confident grin.

Kevin just stares blankly. “I will push you down that hill.”

Juyeon wraps the free arm around Kevin, squeezing him tight. “If I go, so do you,” he says, a challenge to his tone. He beams as he feels Kevin slump in defeat. 

From it’s spot on the blanket, Juyeon’s phone comes to life with a notification, illuminating them from below. 

“Your phone is so bright, oh my God, are you trying to blind me?” Kevin squawks, yanking the blanket up to protect his vision, accidentally tossing the device in the process. Juyeon scrambles to grab his phone before its sent tumbling down the hill, which in turn, pulls on the blanket causing Kevin to be dragged a metre. 

The nearby strangers laugh and Kevin flushes red briefly, before setting his glare upon Juyeon. 

Juyeon just shrugs, a smirk audible. “I told you that if I go, so do you.” 

Kevin narrows his eyes at Juyeon. His resolve crumples shortly after, however, and he sighs. “You’re lucky you’re cute. And warm... Now come cuddle before I keep this blanket to myself.” 

The first burst of colour explodes before Juyeon can take his seat and Kevin gasps. It’s beautiful. His mouth hangs open in awe, eyes glistening with delight. The fireworks are astounding. They’ve always amazed Kevin: the colours, the sparks, the vibrancy. 

Kevin thinks it’s amazing that he gets to start the year filled with this childlike wonder and excitement. 

If you were to ask Juyeon, Kevin has never looked more beautiful. Eyes sparkling, face lit up with each explosion, utter awe filling his features. 

It’s then, when Juyeon hasn’t ever felt more love in his life than now, that Kevin turns to him. 

“Why are you staring at me?” Curiosity fills every word. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” 

Another firework explodes in the distance. 

“You’re missing all the amazing fireworks!”

“I’d rather stare at you,” Juyeon says simply. “You’re prettier than the fireworks. And you amaze me a thousand times more than some lights in the sky ever could.” 

It’s so matter-of-fact, the way Juyeon says it, eyes intent and truthful. Kevin is overwhelmed with love and adoration. 

The last of the fireworks remain unwatched by both boys, but Kevin doesn’t mind. He has all the light he needs right next to him. 

“Happy new year, babe,” Juyeon utters close to Kevin’s ear, his head resting on his shoulder. 

There’s a squeeze on his hand that causes Juyeon to face his boyfriend. Kevin looks a mix of bashful and shy. 

“I.. You know I’m not the best with words, but…” Kevin lifts his gaze, eyes finding Juyeon’s. “I love you and I just wanna thank you for bringing me out here, and for staying out in the cold with me. Usually people think it’s kind of stupid to love fireworks this much, but you never made me feel stupid. I just.. Thank you.”

Juyeon brings Kevin’s hands to his lips and presses a soft kiss to the knuckles. “You know I would do anything for you, right?” 

The sincerity on his boyfriend’s face all Kevin needs to lean in for a kiss. It only lasts a moment, a brief yet perfect way to begin the year. 

As Juyeon pulls away, the adoration on his face matches Kevin’s. They are but two young boys in love. 

Still holding Kevin’s hand, Juyeon rises to his feet, the blanket falling from his shoulders. There’s a pout on Kevin’s face as he reaches for Juyeon’s free hand. “Can you carry me to the car? You did say you’d do anything for me.”

A smile finds its way to his face before Juyeon can even think about stopping it. “You’re lucky I love you.”

Kevin gathers the blanket in his arms before he’s lifted up. He wraps a free arm around Juyeon’s neck and smiles fondly against his shoulder. 

“Yeah.. I really am.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt @ kevsdyke


End file.
